jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eggpire Strikes Back
The Eggpire Strikes Back is an hour television special in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius part of the first season. It is the sequel to the original film. Plot King Goobot and Ooblar return to Retroville and pretend to be nice to the citizens. However, Jimmy suspects something about the Yokians and knows that they are up to something evil (in revenge of Goobot's humiliation in his defeat from the film). When he tries to tell people that they are lying, the citizens won't listen, and the townspeople start to mock him. To prove the Yokians haven't changed, he puts a recording of the Yokians through Goddard's lie detector and he finds out it is, in fact, a big lie, only to have the Yokians gain the townspeople's loyalty and have them start turning against Jimmy. He runs to tell Hugh and Judy and then he figures out that they have gone to the Retroville park for an announcement. And what he finds there is a giant egg that looks exactly like the one that the Yokians' chicken god, Poultra, hatched out of in the original film. To Jimmy, this confirms his worst fears, but the citizens of Retroville are too turned by the Yokians to listen to him. To Jimmy's surprise, the large egg does not contain a big, scary chicken monster, but a shower of invitations to a party hosted by the Yokians. Goobot and Ooblar pretend to feel rejected to make the townspeople sympathetic towards them, and get them to turn against Jimmy more by making them think that Jimmy is a big jerk to the Yokians. When Goobot offers Jimmy to shake hands with him, Jimmy angrily refuses and this gets him to be despised by the townspeople for being rude to the Yokians and also ban him from the party as Jimmy leaves in anger. Meanwhile, Cindy, Carl and Sheen are seen at the Candy Bar, and Sheen and Carl are forced to tell Cindy about how to get into Jimmy's lab after she bribed them with a delicious sundae. When they finally do tell her, Cindy tells Goobot about how to get inside the lab, since the latter tricked her into thinking he and Ooblar would build her a lab. Later, Goobot sneaks into Jimmy's bathroom and plucks a piece of hair off of one of Jimmy's inventions. Goobot gets into the lab and steals Jimmy's DNA re-generator to ressurect Poultra from Poultra's toenail, the last piece of her that contains her DNA. Meanwhile, Jimmy is investigating a Yokian freighter which is carrying Poultra's waterdish, which confirms that the Yokians are still evil alien jerks. Jimmy tries to tell his parents about the plan, but they still don't believe him. Later, it is revealed that Jimmy has become the laughing stock of Retroville, as evidenced by a couple who is walking by his house and harshly mocking him and his repeated warnings. When Goobot reveals his plan was to ruin Jimmy's reputation and for him to watch Poultra devour everyone he ever loved and cared for, Jimmy tries to convince his ex-friends that Poultra will show up at the picnic, but as expected, no one believes him. When Jimmy goes back to his lab to investigate the Yokians evil plan, he finds out that his lab has been sabotaged and he can't access his inventions. It turns out that Goobot has stolen all of Jimmy's inventions to revive Poultra. At night of the party, Poultra is resurrected with the DNA re-generator and she charges towards the town. Jimmy rushes to the picnic and tries to tell everyone to run for their lives that Poultra is about to attack them, and explains what really happened. However, everyone still thinks he's lying and they dismisses his warnings as "the boring and annoying questioning of the program." However, Cindy, upon realizing that the whole town is doomed because of her own fault that the Yolkians managed to steal Jimmy's DNA scanner, gets on stage and stands up for Jimmy as she frantically have to re-ally with him by reminding them of the past times crisis Jimmy helped to solve and saved the town (even though she also points out that most of those crisis's were mostly Neutron's fault). Most of the citizens agree to trust and accept Jimmy back into their lives again, but Principal Willoughby remain skeptical tells everyone that he is not understanding a word that Jimmy says until that he needs to hear about this Aliens evil plan evidence. Ironically after that, Poultra, along with Goobot and Ooblar, actually arrives to the picnic and spotted by them. The townsfolk grew receptive at this. With all the help Jimmy can get, he saves the night using the fact that chickens can't burp. The citizens, who are alerted of Poultra's arrival, but are unable to escape the party as it turns out that the party is a trap for the citizens, helps Jimmy into luring Poultra to drink a large tank of soda and eat a dummy made of what is essentially Pop Rocks, which both Cindy and Libby sew it together (with Goddard's help). When Poultra consumes the entire tank and eats the dummy, she cannot release the excess gas created by the soda and candy, she rubs her belly in pain and explodes due to the buildup of pressure. Everyone cheers at Jimmy. The Yokians (excluding their robotic shells) take off from the Earth in a large container mounted on a rocket (the container holds the yolk-like alien bodies, as Yokians possess no evident skeletal structure). Then, Jimmy's friends, family and the citizens of Retroville apologize to Jimmy for not believing him about the Yolkians evil plans to destroy Retroville earlier, rejecting him, and mocking him as well. They are then forced to repeat the apology in different languages such as English, French, and Chinese, except for the last one as although he was kidding that nobody knew how to speak that language. Jimmy is praised a hero for saving Retroville, and everybody then continues to enjoy the rest of the now-Yolkian less party, Jimmy thanks Cindy for helping him regain everyone's trust, but though Jimmy erases Cindy's short-term memory so she won't remember how to get into the lab when it implied that Carl and Sheen already confessed to her earlier at the candy bar place. Trivia *The title and the logo used on the title card are references to the [[w:c:starwars:Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|fifth Star Wars movie, The Empire Strikes Back]]. *It is unknown how Ms. Fowl knew about the Yolkians, since she was never abducted due to being shrunken. *This is one of the two specials to use the regular intro. The second will be in League of Villains. Ironically, both feature Goobot. *Carl playing the empty shells is a parody of the empty stormtrooper helmets that the ewoks used as drums in Return of the Jedi. *King Goobot and Ooblar were not played by their voice actors from the film, Patrick Stewart and Martin Short. Instead, S. Scott Bullock and Paul Greenberg reprised their roles from the pilot. *The music that played when they invaded earth was a parody of the Star Wars music. * Sheen calls Carl, "Burp Boy", which becomes his superhero alter ego in The N-Men. * When entering the bathroom to steal one of Jimmy's hairs, King Goobot tiptoes across the hall, despite the fact that he's in a floating body and could just fly. * This is the first time a villain pretends to have reformed. The second will be in My Big Fat Spy Wedding. * When Sheen tells Carl that the Yolkians are most likely going to enslave them all in a spice, Carl shouts that he's allergic to paprika. * When defending Jimmy, Cindy recalls the events from When Pants Attack, Normal Boy, and Substitute Creature. It is unknown how she figured out the meteor was Jimmy's fault. * When the Yolkians are resurrecting Poultra with Jimmy's DNA machine, the push-buttons are labled "Pot Roast", "Bread", "Chicken", "Frozen Dinner", "Baked Potatoes" and "Fish". Ooblar selected the "Chicken" button. * Before finding out how to get into the lab with Cindy's help, King Goobot makes several attempts to get into the lab on his own, all of which are foiled by Hugh, who insists on showing him more or his hobbies. * The lizard that Sheen found in My Son, the Hamster is seen again in this special, and one more time in The Science Fair Affair. *At the end of the Jimmy Neutron movie (and the pilot short), the king was fried by rocket fire, making him look like a fried sunny side up egg and vowed revenge, hence the name of this episode "The Eggpire Strikes Back". *This is the only episode to feature Ooblar. In the series finale, he was revealed to be traded for sulfur butter. *Cindy begins to show romantic feelings for Jimmy in this episode. Goofs * While the townsfolk were apologizing to Jimmy, Sam is seen with his hair despite losing it when Poultra exploded. 15-16 Category:Season 1 Category:Sequel Episodes Category:One-hour Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a brain blast